sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra von Hohenstein
Cassandra von Hohenstein is a 29-year-old anthropomorphic maned wolf who has so far appeared in only two roleplaying topics of the forum. She came into being due to concepts for two entirely different characters being mixed together which itself was due to a request of Towerdepths of sorts to maybe place a character in his character Neil's company's executive board. So far it has been established Cassandra is more of a somewhat sassy person who doesn't appear to feel afraid of anything. History Cassandra was born into a formerly rich and noble family that had chosen to relocate to Northamer, a different continent on Mobius than the one they used to live on, Eurish. However, with no true wealth or any importance left, she came to grow up as a fairly normal person, along with her twin brother, in a small town somewhere near the sea. Her Gift of Prophecy established at a relatively early point in her life, and at first said prophecies were actually believed and heeded, something which would change soon enough, more precisely when the young maned wolf celebrated her twelfth birthday on which she warned the people of an incoming storm that would tear down houses. The people, suddenly not believing her words, ended up in great sorrow as soon as the storm had passed and taken several of the young prophetess' childhood friends along with it. This was the first true turning point in Cassandra's life, ending in a depression that would never truly leave her mind as her family and friends whom she told about what was happening ended up not believing her words and declaring her an insane, a paranoid schizophrenic for which she was 'treated' in a mental hospital. However, logically, none of the therapies, none of the medications she had to take would work on her, if anything they worsened her condition to a point where she would be unable to attend school. To escape the endless innocent torture, the young canid began lying about her visions, denying their existence and learning ways to act as though the drugs she had been given would cure her. Nonetheless, drugs, crime, catastrophes and whatnot, everything Cassandra had foreseen would become reality soon enough, yet, out of fear to be sent back into the endless cycle she had been stuck in for too long she never voiced any of her concerns. And so, the second cycle of mental torture and horror began as she could see those people who had been so incredibly close to her leave, one by one, as though fate was taking a pleasure in harassing her. Yet that ability continued to work for her, in a more subconscious state which helped her later on during projects and the like, earning her rather good grades on tests which in the end led to her having been accepted at the Mobian Institute for Technology in Nortamer via scholarship. She was still fairly young, a teenager then, but aside from that, she was a normal student with very good chances of becoming a doctor and professor, even, later on in her carreer. Unfortuately, before any of that could happen, the accident occured, at the same time another, larger 'accident' took place, the former claiming the lives of several people, the latter claiming the lives of possibly thousands of people. It was on the birthday of Cassandra's grandfather whom she, her parents and her brother visited to attempt to finally set the argument aside for good which even worked out as they had hoped during that day. Yet, on their way back to the hotel - and despite the prophetess' warnings - while walking on the side walk they were hit by a bus - the bus driver had gotten a heart attack and lost control over the vehicle which eventually crashed into a house, burying the family beneath it. The second 'accident' that occured that night freed the spirit of an Echidna with the ability to hold contracts to and actually control spirits to her liking. That Echidna's name was Anan-Ke, a name that is still found in the pendant on the maned wolf's necklace. In what could be described as the afterlife, it so happened that those two doomed souls met, during a time when the doctors and healers in the real world were attempting to put the female's body back together. After a long time spent negotiating they had both come to an agreement - Cassandra would allow Anan-Ke to remain within her body and function as some sort of vessel. In turn the Echidna would heal the wounds she could heal and make said body functional again. A task that only worked out more or less as the maned wolf had ended up with paraplegia, certain nervous connections being irreparable, even to the powerful spirit summoner. In the end, it turned out to be, that Cassandra had been in a coma for nearly a year, and upon awakening was celebrated as a miracle amongst doctors as after having spent such a long time being more dead than alive is viewed as a rather critical situation. However, it was astonishing that the newly awakened female didn't even ask about her parents and sibling, merely accepting their deaths as it seemed. And even more shocking would be the news of her leaving the continent a few months after the physiotherapy ended, returning to the place where her family originated from. There she took on several jobs and studies, moving around a lot despite her newly gained disability before settling in as an executive at a certain German Shepherd's company ... Appearance Physical Description Cassandra, as a maned wolf is following the typical physique which makes her a rather slender Mobian already, possessing relatively long (and somewhat thin) arms and especially legs which may seem to have very little actual muscle mass on them. That is caused due to this female's disability - she cannot walk, nor feel anything starting from her waist down, meaning she is paraplegic and thusly has very little actual use for the legs - and her rather bushy tail which she cannot move, either - except perhaps for them being 'decoration' so she doesn't look too weird. Nonetheless, it surely can be said her body is well-proportioned over all. The main colors of her fur are golden-copper and coal-black, one may find the brighter color fading into the darker one around her limbs and especially around the tip of her snout - her nose - as well. Her eyes are of a mainly amber-golden tone, yet also feature some hints of green, especially around her pupils, being framed in naturally thick, black eyelashes while being of a somewhat slanted almond-shape. Continuing to describe her physical appearance, it may be added that she has a rather fox-like muzzle, very likely due to the fact that maned wolves do look quite a lot like their vulpine distant relatives. Which stick out about her as well in a literal sense are her very large and rounded ears - which are larger than her hands' palms - that perk out of her rather long black hair which is cut in a way that has it longer on the left side and somewhat shorter on the right, meaning some bangs do cover her face, usually. There are also lighter colored patches of fur, the largest one can be found around her stomach and chest area while the other ones are placed on her throat and the tip of her tail adding some more variety to Cassandra's appearance. Far more detailed are the countless scars of burns and cuts that are mostly covered up by fur, yet do show at some places, her back would be an excellent example as there one may view a work of cruel art which is almost tattoo-like in a grotesque way. Attire Cassandra's hairstyle is the most consistent and noticeable physical trait that could be more or less be put into the category 'attire'. The deal with it is essentially that she usually keeps the longer part tied into a braid which leads around her head on the left side, always including the streaks of her dark hair to remain in place, and more or less vanishes beneath a larger amount of hair which seems to be simply hanging down in faint waves. However, stating her true 'attire' as such, it is firstly in order to state that this maned wolf usually wears a smart-casual style at her workplace. Such often consists of a light colored blouse worn beneath a dark colored blazer, sometimes in accordance with a scarf to cover up her cleavage or the silver-framed pendant of her necklace. Further she often wears baggy, comfortable pants that do resemble sweat pants in a way, merely seem to be a little chicer and more suited for the office - the fact those pants are somewhat baggy also distracts people from noticing how thin her legs are. To round the basic outfit off, Cassandra usually sticks to a pair of black flats or sneakers. Of course, she also knows how to dress up more formally for meetings and such, she usually resorts to a suit consisting of a dark grey jacket worn over a lighter grey vest and a white shirt below that features a dark blue tie around her neck. To this outfit she wears tight black pants or knee-length skirt and black heeled shoes, along with the skirt go some black tights as well. Personality Despite being stuck with not so fortunate abilities, a non-benevolent history behind her and a disability as a result, Cassandra manages to maintain a mostly positive attitude of the people and happenings around her, often appearing to be taking more serious ones rather lightly in comparision to how other people would react. Resulting from this is her natural sassiness, along with the teasing sarcasm she relies on perhaps a little too often for people's likes - and at the same time she seems to grow even more so with the level of her mental stress rising. Even when that is the case, Cassandra will rely on an inner, nearly calculated calmness which may border cold-heartedness the more serious she gets during a situation which may be explained to be some sort of side effect of her precognitive abilities which she will also place great trust in to subconsciously cause her to make the right choices. Or, perhaps it may stem from the fact she is a fairly good actress and a liar which goes against all morales she upholds, yet cannot help putting on to display for which her possession of a silver tounge may not exactly be of a disadvantage, either. Nevertheless, she also appears to not like being put too much faith into, and is somewhat afraid of carrying the burdens of great responsibilities as she finds herself to fear ending up destroying something instead of maintaining or improving it, showing a little less confidence than she probably should. In such a case she finds herself exposed to an exception to her usual sarcastic demeanor during stressful times, and it may be she resorts to a slightly desperate and insecure streak of her personality, one that she usually keeps well-hidden as her pride will not allow her to display this 'weakness' too openly to people she barely knows, and even to those she has known for years, possibly, she hides that part at most times. But one may still see her as a capable leader when the situation demands for it, her gained and fairly impressive multitasking abilities and experiences of leading her spirits aiding in that regard. Another phenomenon that may weaken her composure is the subject of her paraplegia being brought up in a negative way which would be more thoroughly defined as her being degraded merely because of the fact she cannot walk which, as aforementioned, is not something that usually bothers her. She loves surprising this sort of people, especially when she can make them look ridiculous in front of others. Returning to her more light-hearted and joyful traits, it may be said that Cassandra has a great fondness towards the subject of teasing other people, and she may do so regardless of their rank or the position she finds herself to be in, regardless of powers and so forth as well. Below that demeanor of hers lingers a much softer and more amorevolous side that she prefers to put on display around and toward people who have gained her trust and loyalty which is not a very easy task, despite it perhaps seeming so. And yet, Cassandra cannot help but also be somewhat of a compassionate and caring person if it concerns the well-being of other people, never intending to hurt them in any way and sometimes even gaining some sort of sheepishness about her when she has went too far with her teasing on them. Because of this, and the fact sometimes - especially when she has been subjected to rather unfortunate visions - her old depression returns this maned wolf may hold she often would describe herself as a person who cries all the time. Powers & Abilities All of Cassandra's powers and abilities are based upon the manipulation of Chaos Energy that is to be described as a generally lingering power within anyone and anything, sometimes stronger and sometimes less so. Within the perception of many, it is also the source for the supernatural abilities many Mobians may possess, and in her case it may be assumed she does have quite an amount of it within herself, but most of the energy she actively uses lies within the pendant that she relies on for her summons. Said energy can be used for various purposes, mainly through incantations in the Old Echidna language. A further determinant is the fact Anan-Ke, her second self is born under the Green Emerald and also a member of the corresponding clan which means that she is quite adept in manipulating Chaos Energy, but can also use the most basic 'magic' and is further capable of performing healing incantations. Gift of Prophecy Cassandra, much like her namesake, can foresee certain events that may occur in the future. This precognitive ability can vary greatly in the timespan it covers, ranging from mere seconds to possibly years and even decades which is something that Cassandra herself often doesn't know until the event is beginning to unfold. She also is rarely subjected to actual visions of the future, often describing her abilities as a 'gut feeling' or 'instinct' of sorts that just tells her what will happen when certain conditions are met. As such it is a more subconscious notice of what is going to happen, one that she might actually voice when the person it concerns is around, but usually is written down as a note on her smartphone for archiving purposes due to extremely few people believing her. Spirit Summoner Despite being paraplegic and thus at a great physical disadvantage, this maned wolf possesses an ability that truly makes up for it - as already mentioned, she is a spirit summoner aside from being a prophetess of sorts. This is made possible due to the fact she acts like the vessel for a spirit with whom she has a symbiotic relationship. While said spirit, or rather ghost holds contracts with roughly two hundred elemental spirits and even demons, Cassandra has been given 'control' over twenty of them via an object known as Anan-Ke's Spindle that she keeps on her at all times. However, unlike what one would probably expect, it is a mere pendant made of silver it seems, one that only very roughly resembles an actual spindle, consisting mainly of silver wrapped around a faintly glowing stone in the middle. This stone has to be touched by a drop of Cassandra's blood to activate, as all of her contracted beings have completed the formula with a drop of their own blood that was set to mix with hers. Further, this ability works due to the use of sometimes large amounts of Chaos Energy that the Spindle relays to the entities she has called forth. Here is a list of the spirits along with the elements assigned to them: Bhumi - Earth - Bhumi (sometimes referred to as Mimi) appears to be some sort of beige, nearly white elephant-like creature, and as such is by far not fast or agile. However, it doesn't have to be as its powers allow it to manipulate the earth around itself, which allows it to create earthquakes and constructs made of soil and to a small percentage rock as well. Ap Jala - Water - Ap Jala (either referred to as Ap or Jala) takes the form of a snake, not unlike a python in size, yet is made solely from water and thus see-through. It controls water, after all, and finds itself capable of stopping entire rivers in their flow, of forming extremely sharp whips of water that are capable to slice through metal easily, further it can allow Cassandra to breathe underwater. Tejas Agni - Fire Marut Pavan - Air Shunya Akash - Void - Shunya Akash (called Shunya or Akash) is a shapeless near-invisible being that may only be perceived by how it seems to slightly bend space around itself. This spirit is to be categorised as one of the 'demons' in Cassandra's services, and thus usually is more vicious when called forth to fight. As it is capable of manipulating the 'void' it finds itself capable of nullifying nearly anything, ranging from others' abilities' effects to 'erasing' the distance between two points and thus teleporting. Sahasrara - Psyche - Sahasrara (nicknamed Rara) appears as some sort of feral cat-sized fox-like being colored a brilliant white with fairly large ears that always remain in a flattened position against its head. This one, too, is a demon of sorts which specializes in manipulating anything concerning the Mobian (and human) thoughts and emotions, memories, senses and so forth. Ajna - Cosmos - Ajna could be described as the second half to Sahasrara - as such sharing many traits in appearance - in terms of abilities as this being focuses its abilities more on those of psychokinetic nature, and quite strongly so. One may find it capable of creating forcefields that may make it seem like time was slowing down, lifting up objects and people that are much heavier than itself appears to be. Vishuddhi - Energy Anahata - Sound Swadhisthana - Ice - Appears to be a large feline, perhaps snow leopard-like being with very faint markings, but rather thick and warm fur. Usually referred to as "Ana" this spirit is capable of running at great speeds on snowy and icy grounds which are both elements she can manipulate. Muladhara - Metal Pygmy - Plants Erebo - Darkness - Described as a raven unicorn of sorts that easily stands at two meters by the height of its withers and appears to have a mane and tail which always seem to move along in a breeze that cannot be perceived. As a manipulator of darkness it can be used to spy on people without them knowing as it is capable of hiding within the shadow of a person, aside from being an obvious choice in a fight held during nighttime. Despite often being called demon-like, this being is actially a spirit. Photaie - Light - This spirit appears in the shape of a lion-like being made of pure light, often quite blindingly so. A manipulator of light, Photaie is very suitable for swift attacks as there is nothing faster than light istelf, after all. Further, unlike Erebo, it is more suited for tasks done in broad daylight. What one may find surprising is the fact that this being is actually a demon, unlike its counterpart. Blut - Blood - Some kind of dark red, nearly black bat-vampire-like creature, Blut is easily to be seen as a demon who does not neccesarily count to the best-liked beings that Cassandra has contracts with. Aside from being a blood manipulator, Blut can also heal its mistress from external and internal wounds and grants her the ability to live off of blood when neccesary. Zennyo - Weather - Zennyo closely resembles what one might call an 'Asian dragon', as its appearance truly is the one of a rather serpent-like being that nonetheless has limbs which feature sharp and strong claws. Its main color is a warm gold with some streaks of white on some of its scales. Being able to manipulate the weather, Zennyo may call forth all sorts of phenomena, yet may not control a single element itself. Binesi - Electricity Serque - Acid Riasi - Weaponry Takan - Technology Weaknesses Curse of Precognition The price Cassandra pays for being able to foresee future events is the fact that whenever she does have any concrete visions - which are rare - or too many subconscious notices of what is going to happen - which are more common - her physical body suffers inevitably due to her always seeing or feeling more than one possible outcome - or timelines, rather - simultaneously. Thus she also doesn't always know which one is the true one that will come into play, aside from ending up somewhat exhausted, nauseous, often with a migraine on top. Further, whenever she tells people about what is going to happen it is a rare occurance that they will actually believe her. That she is capable of having visions also doesn't mean she will remember them precisely the way they took place, them being projected in her mind much like a dream - which also means that during visions Cassandra enters an unconscious, sleep-like state from which she will only wake once it passed. The future is also never set in stone, and the aforementioned effect of her predicting more than one possible outcome makes it even harder for her to distinguish and classify events as possible or not. Demon's Toll While Cassandra may be fairly strong with the use of her spirits and even demons as her contracted partners in battle, there are certain flaws to this as well. For one, she cannot call forth all of her spirits at once, as maintaining their physical form in the usual dimensions and universes takes up some of her energy. It might not be too much with one spirit, yet the amount doubles with each entity she calls forth, meaning two spirits cost her twice as much energy, three spirits four times, four spirits up to eight times the usual amount. So far, the limit for her summoning abilities has been set to three beings at a time, as it also is straining to keep all of them under control at once, directing them is also always a fairly difficult task, mainly because those entities all do have their own personalities and thoughts of their own. For example, most - the exceptions being Bhumi, Ap Jala, Tejas Agni and Marut Pavan - like to request some sort payment for their services to Cassandra, be it in the form of food or being allowed to 'take days off' - which means they are allowed to remain in the world and roam it freely. A true probelm has been stated to be the sheer size that most of her spirits take upon being summoned, often being far too large to fit into a normal Mobian house without breaking the walls. And another one may be found in the fact that without her pendant Cassandra herself cannot summon any spirits on her own, yet should Anan-Ke decide to take over that becomes irrelevant as the Echidna herself has a much closer connection to the Chaos Energy Cassandra wuld usually use, one that is made use of in the pendant. Should the pendant be destroyed - which is a very hard thing to do - it would first attract and absorb the natural Chaos Energy around, then release the stored energy in a blast that is very well capable of destroying an entire quarter of a city. And of course, while they may be immortal and cannot be killed - at least not by any normal means - they still can be strained and hurt enough for Cassandra to be forced to send them back. Especially since, after a certain time a spirit has spent outside, its own pain gets projected onto the summoner herself, something she truly doesn't strive to accomplish. Each spirit has its own weaknesses, those are usually found in either, the opposing elements or in quite similar manipulation abilities, a more concrete list is to be found below: Bhumi - Earth - Bhumi finds itself weakened considerably when it does not directly touch the earth, being utterly useless far up in the air and in the middle of the ocean. Further, it can do relatively few against anything concerning magma or lava, nor can it claim control over concrete or asphalt. Ap Jala - Water - Jala is not able to manipulate water in any other states than liquid state properly, meaning it cannot conjure up fog or ice, it also isn't able to manipulate the liquids within a living body. In turn, ice is one element that might truly weaken Jala's abilities, just as well as evaporating the water with fire is. Electricity also proves to be difficult in combination with its abilities. Tejas Agni - Fire Marut Pavan - Air Shunya Akash - Void Sahasrara - Psyche Ajna - Cosmos Vishuddhi - Energy Anahata - Sound Swadhisthana - Ice Muladhara - Metal Pygmy - Plants Erebo - Darkness - Opposed by light, this spirit doesn't fare too well within brighter areas or daylight, even, where it may lose some of its power and put a slightly larger strain on Cassandra. Further, as it is with all of her spirits, the farther it is away from her, the stronger the strain on her becomes. The price for Erebo's power lies within her being kept awake during nights to have it roam freely, sometimes even for the entire time it is dark and without any dilution of the effects not enough sleep has on her. Photaie - Light - As this demon opposes Erebo, both are rarely being used at the same time in battle as they would cancel one another out, something that stems from the fact Photaie is, in turn, weak to darkness-based attacks. Photaie further when accelerating in one of its attacks is incapable of changing direction while moving. Its price it has chosen consists of temporarily (usually not much longer than two or three hours) taking Cassandra's eyes' ability to perceive light, thus causing her to lose sight. Blut - Blood Zennyo - Weather Binesi - Electricity Serque - Acid Riasi - Weaponry Takan - Technology Physical Physically it can be put rather simply, that due to being paraplgic, she does require the use of a wheelchair which, in turn means logically, that she has severe problems with stairs and the like. Also, she is dependent on Anan-Ke to remain with her at all times, otherwise her body would begin to decay as it is a spirit contracted to the former Echidna specifically that allows this maned wolf to continue living on as though she still was a normal, Mobian being. Theme Songs * Main: Phil Lober - The Honor in Her Efforts Family Relationships Quotes Seven Deadly Sins *"Bravery? ... Well, if you wanna call it that, be my guest. Though, the line between bravery and stupidity is very thin, and I'm not sure on which side I am at the moment." *"Oh, thank you. It isn't always easy, but I try. Life's far too short to be spent moping around and see everything in a pessimistic way. ... I'm not saying this because I feel obliged to be some kind of inspiration, I'm certainly not here to inspire people. If people think I'm inspiring, they shall go ahead and be quiet about it. I don't want to hear it anymore." *"You have not seen what I have seen. And you will never see what I see. I know the destruction, for I have seen it with my own eyes many, many times before." - talking to Tharraleos (Pages 52-54) OC Area III Fourth Wall Down II *"Well, it wouldn't help if I said 'it's anything but fine', now, would it? I can't change it, and believe me, I tried. Eventually you just accept people won't believe your words and that's it. You accept whatever fate has in store for you and others, you learn how to deal with it." - talking to Imerye (Page 270; Post #8,074) Sonic Mirrorverse * "... I awoke in an appartment that is not my own this morning, lying in bed with a woman who is supposed to be married to somebody else, but said somebody else is married to ... him ... who's the person I'm actually going to marry ..." (Page 304; Post #9,101) Gallery Trivia *Cassandra and Anan-Ke are inspired by characters of Greek Mythology **Cassandra bears several similarities to Cassandra of Troy in Homer's Iliad who, too, was a cursed prophetess whom no one would believe. **Anan-Ke refers to the Greek Goddess of Destiny/Neccessity, Ananke. Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Canids Category:Females Category:Handicapped